A misteriosa substância
by Anjinha Aquarius
Summary: Milo dá um estranho perfume de presente para Kamus,mas o que ninguém sabia era que o perfume tinha um estranho composto que acaba virando a vida de todos e principalmente de Kamus de pernas para o ar!


**Oi! **

**Eu sou Anjinha de Aquarius (estou registrada aqui sem o "de" por causa de um probleminhas desse site ¬¬) e sou nova aqui e resolvi postar minha 1ª fic!**

**AVISOS:**

**Essa estória foi baseada numa aula de biologia que tive em 2004.**

**Não contém yaoi.(quem sabe em outra fic?)**

**O anime Saint Seiya não me pertence porque senão a Athena seria mais boazinha e o Seiya não seria tão baka hihihihihihihi!**

**E espero que gostem!**

**Elogios e críticas serão bem-vindos .**

**A misteriosa substância**

_**Capítulo 1: Saindo de casa**_

Era um dia ensolarado como outro qualquer no Santuário depois da terrível batalha contra Hades. Todos os cavaleiros tinham sido revividos por Athena inclusive os de prata. Como as coisas andavam tranqüilas, muitos cavaleiros ficam livres para fazer o que quiserem desde que continuassem morando no Santuário.

Na oitava casa do zodíaco, Milo depois de tomar um banho, estava em seu quarto só de cuequinha em frente ao espelho admirando-se:

---- Ai, ai, ai... Como eu sou gostoso! Se pudesse eu me comeria!Hahahahahahaha ,pena que não tenho um irmão gêmeo,porque se eu tivesse...iria fazer mil loucuras hihihihihihi!(pensamentos pervertidos aparecem em sua mente) Que inveja eu sinto daqueles gêmeos...

O escorpião vira para a esquerda e anda até um criado-mudo onde se encontra um calendário:

---- Hummm que dia é hoje hein?Segunda dia 6 de fevereiro. O quê?Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh agora lembrei, é véspera do aniversário do Kamus e ainda não comprei um presente pra ele... Que merdaaaaaaaa!E agora?Tô fu!-grita Milo quase arrancando com força os cabelos.

----Algum problema Milo?-Afrodite entra com os olhos esbugalhados.O.O

----Como você entrou? O.o

----Que pergunta baka, pela porta da frente,ué?

----Disso eu sei dâââââ, mas o que faz aqui? ¬¬

----Ah, é que tava passando pela sua casa quando ouvi você berrar feito uma bezerra desmamada e aí vim ver o que ouve. D

----Ahhh como tu és gentil... ¬¬'

----Obrigado!

----Mas fala aí meu amiguinho,o que foi dessa vez?

----É que esqueci de comprar o presente do Kamus e não sei o que dá pra ele. T.T

----Então é esse o problema?

----Hai... -diz Milo com cara de coitado-(tadinho dele)

----Iiiááááááá,se ferrou,se ferrou,hahahahahahahaha !E quando ele descobrir isso, você vai ficar frito, ou melhor, congelado!Hauahauahauahauha!

----Ora seu desgraçado!Tu vem aqui sem ser chamado e agora fica rindo de mim?Você vai ver só!-a unha do dedo indicadorde Milo fica vermelha.

----Calminha seu crustáceo estressado!Eu só tô brincando. XD

----Sei... ¬¬

----Na verdade tive uma idéia.

----Qual?-diz o escorpiano cheio de lágrimas nos olhos.

----Que tal um perfume?

----Perfume?Por que perfume?

----Ora, ora simples meu caro:- diz o pisciano balançando a cabeça-A França é famosa pelos perfumes não é?

----Claro.

----Então o que o nosso cubinho de gelo adoraria ganhar?Um perfume oras!Mas não um qualquer e sim um de qualidade boa!

----Até que parece ser um bom presente, mas onde vou achar isso?

----No centro da cidade tem um shopping onde possui uma loja que vende coisas de beleza.bem,agora tenho que ir,pois preciso comprar uma passagem de ônibus.

----Vai viajar?

----Sim, no dia 8, pois vou pra um SPA no interior!Thauzinho Milo!-Fala o peixinho antes de se mandar dali.

----Narcisista... E depois dizem que sou metido a gostosão, hunf que gentinha tosca,mas pelo menos ele me ajudou. )

Milo caminha quase saltitando feito um coelho doidoaté o guarda-roupa e abre. Tira de lá uma camiseta e uma calça jeans qualquer, pois apesar de ser inverno na Europa, Grécia é um país que não faz muito frio.Depois foi até a sala,pegou sua carteira e saiu sorrindo de orelha a orelha e cantando:

----Hajimete kimi to shabetta kimi wa waratte kureta,hajimete kimi to shabereta boku no kono kotoba de.Boku nanka ga shaberi kaketara meiwaku ni omou ka na...

Ao passar pela 4ªcasa, percebeu que todas as luzes estavam apagadas e que seu guardião encontrava-se num canto assistindo tv.

----Quem ta aí?

----É a Xuxa. -Milo afina a voz.

----Xuxa?

----Sim meu baixinho. É quem vim pra cá porque me disseram que alguns dos cavaleiros deste lugar são meus fâs!

O cavaleiro de câncer foi até o escorpião, mas como o lugar estava muito escuro,Máscara da Morte só enxergou um vulto:

----É você mesmo?Ai Jesus, não acredito!A Xuxa tá na minha casa!-os olhinhos do caranguejo começam a lacrimejar-Me dá um autógrafo?Eu sou seu fã número 1 sabia?Tenho todos os seus discos e cds. Também já fui no programa anos atrás e vejo sempre todos o seus programas.E a sua filhinha que tem nome de cadela é uma gracinha e...

----Hihuuhuu-Milo estava caido no chão batando os punhos fechados no piso da casa quase mijando nas calças de tanto rir –Hááááááááááááááááááááááááá...

----Por que você tá rindo?

----Quem diria que o metido a durão do Máscara da Morte é fanático pela Xuxa !Preciso fofocar essa pra todo mundo, hihihihihihihihihi!

----Nossa Xuxa, o que houve com a sua doce voz de fada encantada?Parece tão grossa!-neste momento Máscara lembra de ascender à luz-Milo? O.O

----Então você nãoé a Xuxa?

----Não.

----Não?

----Não.

----Não?

----Não.

----Não?

Uma hora depois...

----Não?

----Já disse mais de mil vezes que não seu baka!E vou contar pra todo mundo que além de você ser fã dela, vou contar também que tu é um otário!Otário,otário...

----Snif, snif, buáááááááááá, seu insensível eu vou acabar com você seu filho da p!ONDAS DO INFERNO!

Milo sai literalmente voando na velocidade da luz para a entrada do Santuário. P

----Socorro manhêêêêêêêêêêêêêêê!

_Continua... _


End file.
